The present invention relates to a printed circuit board-mounted antenna, and in particular to a printed circuit board-mounted antenna received in a portable electronic device.
Antennas are usually used in portable electronic devices for receiving/sending signals. Antennas mounted within electronic devices often fail to communicate clearly due to EMI shielding protecting the interior of the electronic device. Communication is easier when the antenna is moved outside the electronic device. However, an antenna mounted to an exterior of the electronic device may have a shortened lifespan due to accidental damage from objects hitting the exterior.
Additionally, smaller size is required for electronic devices to meet the trend toward portability. Accordingly, parts within an electronic device, such as antennas, are required to be of small size. Conventional monopole antennas are generally oriented perpendicular to a reference ground in the electronic devices, and so occupy extra space.
An improved antenna, which minimizes the effects of EMI and which occupies a small space, is desired.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a printed circuit board-mounted antenna for use in an electronic device which effectively prevents EMI.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printed circuit board-mounted antenna which has small size and occupies a small space in the electronic device.
A printed circuit board-mounted antenna assembly according to the present invention comprises a printed circuit board (PCB) having opposite first and second surfaces, a coaxial cable, a flat antenna mounted on the first surface, and a metal sheet attached to the second surface. The first surface is parallel to and spaced a distance from the second surface. The cable includes a core wire and a ground shield surrounding the core wire. The core wire electrically connects with the antenna while the ground shield electrically connects with the metal sheet. A portable electronic device has a mainframe unit and a display unit rotatably mounted to a metal hinge base of the mainframe unit. The printed circuit board is fixed to the metal hinge base at a position such that the metal sheet electrically connects with the metal hinge base.